warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of Midnight
Prologue "We have to leave." a black she-cat with white spots said. Her pelt glittered with stars, as did all the cats around her. "There have been too many feuds, and the land can no longer care for so many cats. We have to move to some place that allows more cats to live." All the surrounding cats nodded, then looked to a brown and black tabby she-cat in the crowd. she was the only one without stars in her fur. "You will lead, Feathernight." "Why me?" Feathernight asked. "It's time the clan got a leader." the black she-cat stood and padded over to Feathernight. "You are now the leader of the one clan, Feathernight." she touched Feathernight with her tail and traced a paw print on her shoulder. It hurt Feathernight for a second and it bleed a little, but when the black she-cat stepped away Feathernight was branded with the mark of a leader. "Go." the black she-cat said. "Journey, and find a new place for your clan." Chapter 1 Whisperlight blinked her eyes open and was blinded by bright sunlight. She stood and padded out of the nursery, ignoring her friend, Swiftmask's kits. Whisperlight was expecting kits, but she still couldn't just sit in the nursery all day, especially not after that dream she had just had. She walked around FeatherClan's camp for a bit, then stopped by the Elder's Den. She saw Brokenwhisker eating some prey and padded up to her. "Does the name 'Feathernight' ring a bell?" she asked the female elder. "Yes it does." Brokenwhisker replied. "And it should to you, too. When the five clans, FeatherClan, EagleClan, WinterClan, DoveClan, and SandClan were just one group, Feathernight led them. They journeyed far until they found their home here, and Feathernight split them up into the five clans we know today." "Thank you." Whisperlight left the den and pondered her dream some more. Why did her NightClan ancestors send her a dream about the ancient leader Feathernight? Chapter 2 Whisperlight had a dream again. She wasn't in the dream and couldn't move but she had a view of an old and unfamiliar camp. She saw Feathernight leave a den and hop on top of a rock. "Can all of the clan gather here?" Cats started to gather around. "As you all know, the land is starting to die. There is no longer prey, there has been a drought, and herbs will no longer grow. The land cannot support us anymore, so it is time for us to leave." Feathernight announced. "We can't just leave our home!" one cat called out. "And what gives you the right to picks us all up and move us?" "Our ancestors have made me the leader." Feathernight announced, showing the paw print mark on her shoulder. "Leader?" another cat called out. "There hasn't ever been a leader, we've always cared for ourselves by ourselves! How do we even know NightClan really made you leader?" There were shouts of anger and suspicion, and Feathernight stepped back with her ears folded. Whisperlight awoke in the nursery, Swiftmask's kits bouncing on her. She shoved them away and shook some moss out of her fur. "There's no food, Whisperlight!" one kit complained. "It's hot!" a second said. "Dapplelight's patrol didn't bring back any food!" "It's not my fault, you pests." Whisperlight pushed them away with her tail. "Go bother Swiftmask about it." she tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't return to the dream. Chapter 3 "And Whisperlight, Kestrelfall, Shortsnake and Honeyheart will go hunting." the FeatherClan deputy, Rabbitflight, finished. Whisperlight blinked in surprise. "I'm going to be having kits in a moon, I shouldn't be hunting!" "We don't have any choice, Whisperlight." Rabbitflight said, her brown eyes looking sad and desperate. "We're so low on prey, everyone has to hunt." Whisperflight and the rest of the patrol left, though no one seemed to think she should be there. They split up when they reached a small stream, and Whisperlight headed downstream. She found a mouse and pounced on it, but her belly hit her forelegs and she fell short, missing the mouse. Hissing with annoyance, she turned to the stream and gazed into the water. The water was almost all tried up by the drought that had started almost a week ago, but there was still some left in the bottom. Her clanmates wouldn't like any fish she found but it was better than nothing. When she was staring into the water, her reflection suddenly turned into a brown and black tabby she-cat. "Feathernight?" she whispered to the reflected cat. Feathernight stepped back and the stream turned into a solid, glass barrier in between Whisperlight and Feathernight's world. "The dogs are coming!" the ancient cat hissed. "Everyone, run!" Whisperlight watched as many cats in the reflected world ran around in fear. Suddenly, the stream seemed to pull her in. She stepped into the water, but she fell through into the other world. She rolled over a bit as she landed, and she finally stopped on her back, looking right up into the face of a dog. Chapter 4 Whisperlight stood and ran, but her belly slowed her down and the dog was snapping at her tail. She shreiked for help from the cats around her, but none seemed to hear her. Suddenly, Feathernight ran up in front of her, leaped over her head, and landed on the dog's face. She clawed it until the dog barked in pain and ran away. Feathernight hopped off the dog and turned to Whisperlight. "Get out, Brookspirit!" she shouted, shoving Whisperlight towards the exit to the ancient camp. "But I'm Whis-" before she could finish, a yowl broke through the dry, droughted air. Whisperlight looked around to see a group of injured apprentices, cornered by a big german shepard. Feathernight yowled loudly and bit the dog's tail, getting it's attention. It turned around and the apprentices escaped, but after it flicked Feathernight off it headed straight for Whisperlight. It was almost upon her when Feathernight hopped on its back and dug her claws into its spine. The dog ran, and the leader leaped down the queen's side. "I told you to leave, Brookspirit! Go!" Feathernight shoved Whisperlight towards the exit again, and this time the queen listened. Not sure what else she could do, she ran to the exit and found herself next to a large river. Not daring to jump in, she raced to a tree on the bank and climbed it. She was hoping she would have a moment to think, and wonder why she was actually here with the ancient clan, but she heard a bark from below. One of the dogs was shaking the thin tree Whisperlight had climbed, and the queen slipped off of the branch. She dug her claws into the bark, but another shake and she fell from the tree and into the roaring river. "Whisperlight! Whisperlight, get up!" she heard Honeyheart's voice. She opened her eyes to see the golden she-cat staring at her with fear. She could feel the water of the river lapping at her coat- no, the stream back in FeatherClan territory! So it was just another dream of the past. "We were so worried, did you fall in and hit your head?" Honeyheart asked as Kestrelfall and Shortsnake dragged the queen out of the nearly dry stream. "Uh... yeah." Whisperlight said. "I think I should just go back to camp." Chapter 5 "Have NightClan told you anything?" Whisperlight asked the medicine cat of FeatherClan, Windfog. "No, they haven't." Windfog pushed some herbs towards Whisperlight. "Eat those, they'll help your headache. And maybe this is something between NightClan and you. Our ancestors work in mysterious ways, maybe they think you need to know what happened back then." "But I took the form of someone who was there... Feathernight kept calling me Brookspirit." "Maybe you and Brookspirit have some sort of blood connection." Windfog shrugged. "Tell me if you have any more of these dreams, and even if you don't come see me in the morning for a check-up." "Alright. Thanks, Windfog." Whisperlight stood and left the medicine den and went back to the nursery. Just before she entered, Rabbitflight padded up to her. "Sorry, Whisperlight. I shouldn't have made you go hunting earlier, I got you hurt." the she-cat deputy apologized. "It's not your fault, I was the one being careless around the stream." Whisperlight said, then she slipped inside the nursery. Chapter 6 "Feathernight was so brave when she defended us from the dogs!" one of the ancient warriors meowed. Whisperlight was Brookspirit again, and was part of a group of cats gathered in the center of camp. "I think we should trust her. She said she's leaving today and any cat who wants to go with her can come, and I think I'm going." "I'm going too." everyone else, except for a tabby tom, agreed. "Why aren't you saying anything Smokesnow?" "I don't think I should trust someone who breaks traditions so badly." Smokesnow flicked his tail at Whisperlight- or rather Brookspirit. "So her first love was against NightClan rules. She's changed since then." a cat said. "Excuse me." Whisperlight stood and padded away so she could think in private. "So Feathernight used to be homosexual?" she wondered out loud in a whisper. "For me? Or, Brookspirit, I guess. I didn't think homosexuality was that frowned upon back then, or now I guess. No one's ever really said anything about it in modern times." Suddenly, Feathernight appeared in camp and called, "I'm leaving now, anyone who wants to come with me can. I must lead my clan to a place that can support them." Nearly everyone stood and walked over to follow the leader, including Whisperlight. Chapter 7 "Interesting..." Windfog meowed when Whisperlight told him the next morning. "I've never heard anything about a relationship between Feathernight and another she-cat. And I don't know about any rules against homosexuality, as far as i know it's not in the warrior code." "I'm still wondering why I'm getting these dreams in the first place." Whisperlight meowed. "I'm going for a walk." She left the medicine den adn headed for the entrance to camp. Just before she left, Rabbitflight padded up to her. "Want to go for a walk with me?" the deputy asked. Whisperlight nodded and the two she-cats left the camp. Category:Fanfiction